¿Cómo te va mi amor?
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Songfic. Después de que Harry rompiera con Ginny y fuera a buscar los Horcruxes, nadie tuvo noticias de su paradero, ni siquiera la pelirroja, luego un día por casualidad un par de ojos esmeralda se encontraron con unos castaños algún tiempo después.


Advertencia de coma diabético… no se lea si se esta consumiendo dulces o puede sufrir una sobredosis de glucosa, también aléjese de hormigas y abejas que este song-fic derrama miel. El fic se sitúa después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieran del mundo mágico para buscar los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort (no ha salido el libro 7 aún asi que solo son mis suposiciones).

La canción se llama igual que el título. La versión que use es de un grupo llamado Pandora, la original es de Nicho Hinojosa, por si les interesa.

* * *

_**¿Cómo te va mi Amor?**_

* * *

Para la gente a su alrededor solo era un chico alto y delgado que corría lo mas rápido que podía por las calles de Londres, en ese barrio muggle era difícil que lo reconocieran mas sin embargo no valía la pena arriesgarse, había estado a punto de desaparecerse cuando vio una cara conocida y decidió que no debía llamar la atención y se mezcló entre la marea de gente que regresaba a sus hogares.

Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry Potter era mucho mas que un simple mago, era el salvador anónimo del mundo mágico. Llevaba mas de medio año oculto junto con Ron y Hermione intentando encontrar los pedazos de alma que Voldemort había ocultado para asegurar su inmortalidad y cada día se hacía mas difícil seguir adelante sin ser descubiertos, sin ser separados, sin permitir a Harry cumplir con aquello para lo que había nacido, quisiese o no. Era algo que ya había aceptado, algo que había decidido encarar con valor.

Pero a veces, como ese día, cuando el atardecer pintaba las calles de un suave y cálido tono rojizo, cuando la temperatura permitía utilizar algo muy ligero y ese calor agradable embotaba los sentidos, salía de su escondite, ignorando el peligro latente, se sentaba a ver la marea de gente pasar y permitía a sus defensas bajar lo suficiente para pensar en ella, dejando a su mente por un momento imaginar que no estaba tan metido en esa guerra y que aún se encontraba en Hogwarts abrazándola mientras miraba el fuego crepitar en la sala común.

Pero esta vez se había excedido, perdido en sus pensamientos había pasado casi todo el día, ahora sus amigos, su única familia, estarían preocupados, además de que permanecer tanto tiempo fuera era algo que no se podía permitir, menos cuando solía dar esos paseos sin usar ningún hechizo para ocultar su identidad. Por eso ahora corría buscando una zona segura para desaparecer, habían demasiado muggles como para hacerlo de pronto.

Iba distraído mirando hacia todos lados buscando una calle desierta, pero por uno de esos presentimientos que oprimen el corazón y de los cuales hacía caso cada vez mas habitualmente, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños a lo lejos.

_Que sorpresas da la vida_

_e__ncontrarte en plena calle,_

_f__ue una chispa de equilibrio,_

_d__inamita que estalló._

Del otro lado de la calle, una pelirroja lo miraba con la misma estupefacción que él a ella. Era como ver una aparición, su corazón había dejado de latir por un instante, ahí estaba ella, el motivo por el que pasaba en vela la noche, aquellos ojos determinados que miraba en todos lados y con los que tanto soñaba, los carros que avanzaban era lo único que los separaba, ambos de lados contrarios de la calle, ambos circundados por una marea de gente.

Tan pequeños entre tantas personas. Ella pequeña y menuda como siempre, vestida como muggle, al parecer de incógnito igual que él. En silencio, en completo silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta la miró. Sintiendo de nuevo lo que había intentado mantener al margen desde el mismo día que se separó de ella, aquello que solo se permitía sentir en esas tardes cálidas en las que se escapaba y dejaba de ser Harry el salvador para ser solo y simplemente Harry; solo Harry, el joven que añoraba a su amada, el que no quería saber nada de la guerra y se veía tentado a huir y refugiarse en esos brazos blancos que sobresalían por las mangas de la blusa, el joven que soñaba con fundirse de nuevo en un beso y olvidarse del mundo, el que podía olvidar todos sus problemas, preocupaciones, temores y soledad al abrazarla, al sentirla suya.

Aquella por quien en ese momento era capaz de dejar todo atrás…

_Te encontré un poco __más flaco,_

_f__ue mirarte y derrumbarme._

_Te creí asunto olvidado,_

_otra vez, me equivoqué._

De todas las cosas que pudo pensar que pasarían ese día, verlo no estaba ni en sus sueños mas locos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, mucho más alto a pesar de que los separaban los autos muggles que pasaban sin parar, pero definitivamente más delgado y con un par de ojeras alrededor de los ojos esmeralda.

La miraba. Tan intensamente que se sintió desnuda frente a él, pequeña como siempre se llegaba a sentir cuando todo ese amor se reflejaba en esos ojos, los mismos que también reflejaban fortaleza, amabilidad, determinación, dulzura, cariño, calidez, pero también tristeza, soledad, esos ojos que tanto la enloquecían, de aquellos ojos que se enamoró. Porque desde el primer día había podido ver, a través de ellos, la hermosa alma de aquel niño solitario.

Ocho meses separados, ocho meses que para ella fueron una tortura, meses en los que había llorado sin que nadie la viera, intentando mantener las apariencias y su propio orgullo, días oscuros en los que no podía siquiera simular sentirse fuerte solamente porque él estaba por ahí.

Meses sin saber de él, en los que los medios invadían las noticias anunciando los rumores de su muerte y ella se obligaba a creer que era demasiado listo para ser capturado, meses donde el corazón se le encogía y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando hallaban un cuerpo sin identificar que podía ser él, cuerpos sin nombre que bien podían haber pertenecido a su amado. A su eterno amor.

Conforme los meses pasaron y las noticias siguieron sin aparecer el corazón se comenzó a endurecer, a comprender que lo que ella siempre soñó desde la primera vez que lo vio había sido una vez pero ya no lo era. Que como lo había hecho años antes, debía dejarlo ser, cansada de estar siempre al margen, siempre cerca, siempre lejos, esto último ahora mas que nunca. La había sacado deliberadamente de su vida, con razón o sin ella a pesar de que ella había probado que podía acompañarlo al mismo infierno si era posible. Pero ya no mas.

Creyó haberlo superado, que era una nueva mujer, una nueva persona, que la guerra la había endurecido, y de pronto, al verlo ahí, parado entre esa multitud, había dejado de ser lo que ahora era, el tiempo se había detenido y retrocedido para ser de nuevo aquella pequeña niña de diez años que vio por primera vez al que sabía era su verdadero amor, para perderse de nuevo en ese par de esmeraldas brillantes que no le apartaban la mirada, que apresaban su propia mirada sin remedio. El que la veía era ese mismo pequeño que vio solo, hace ya tantos años, aquel chico que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, aquel que la miraba cuando todo parecía perfecto solo por estar juntos. Otra vez era esa niña insegura que tartamudeaba y se quedaba sin palabras ante su presencia.

_¿Como te va mi amor?_

_¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre los dos_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien?_

_Sin engañar,_

_p__orque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió._

El semáforo no cambiaba de color, no daba el siga como ellos esperaban, atrapados entre muggles, sin la posibilidad de desaparecerse de pronto, sin importar nada, para alcanzarse, estudiando sus apariencias en silencio, moviendo los labios en palabras mudas, preguntándose mutuamente si estaban bien o tal vez, agradeciendo a alguna entidad superior que a pesar del terror, las muertes, la sangre, la violencia y el oscuro porvenir, sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas y sus mutuos amores siguieran vivos, que ambos corazones siguieran latiendo, por poder ver una vez mas la cara de aquel que amaban.

Pero los ojos no engañaban, ambos pares mostraban tristeza, anhelo, reflejaban que a pesar de todo, a pesar de intentar mantener las apariencias, simplemente era demasiado tiempo para estar separados y muy poco para olvidar aquel sentimiento que se les había revelado al estar juntos.

Los carros seguían pasando, parecían horas, días, siglos los que llevaban ahí ambos, separados por un río de asfalto negro, cuando apenas habían pasado segundos.

_Fue un encuentro tan pequeño,_

_q__ue no pude sincerarme, _

_y__ decirte te he extrañado, _

_c__omo nunca imagine_

Sentía la boca seca, sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él, leyendo la tormenta de emociones que reflejaban sus ojos, sabiendo que sus propios ojos verdes reflejaban otro tanto.

¿Le habría olvidado¿Habría conseguido otro novio como en antaño? En algunas ocasiones esperaba que si, que fuera feliz, que estuviera lejos de él para que no resultara dañada, que encontrara al correcto, que no fuese él. En otras tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no salir a buscarla, para no volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos y solo por el egoísmo de tenerla cerca, de ser tranquilizado por su simple presencia unirla a la lucha silenciosa y secreta que junto con Ron y Hermione había iniciado, deseando secretamente que le siguiera esperando, que le fuese fiel, aunque sabía que no estaban juntos.

Pero luego esos fríos ojos de serpiente regresaban a su mente, ese horrible sueño en el que ella estaba en el piso con los ojos castaños vacíos y sin vida, con ese hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca le paralizaba, ese cuerpo inanimado que lo miraba y no lo miraba a la vez, que parecía culparle y gritarle 'por tu culpa mi vida terminó tan pronto'. Y ese se sobreponía al deseo y que, sin importar cuanto la añorara, le hacía entrar en razón y volverse a alejar.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que esa pequeña pelirroja que se sorprendió la primera vez por saber que era quien era, que tartamudeaba al verlo, guardaba silencio, lo miraba enamorada, le reñía, le hacía reír, lo retaba y que lo quería tanto se podría enterrar en lo mas profundo de su alma al punto que la extrañaba mas de lo que hubiese creído, mas de lo que podía ser permitido¿Qué la esperanza de volver a verla algún día, que las cosas saldrían bien de alguna manera aunque no estuviese tan seguro de ello, era lo que le hacía despertarse cada día y seguir adelante?

Si se lo hubiesen dicho durante su primer encuentro nunca lo hubiese creído.

_Desde entonces como espuma_

_c__reció un miedo a quedar sola,_

_p__orque no he encontrado a alguien,_

_q__ue me llene igual que tu._

En algún momento, cuando todo parecía indicar que nada los uniría, ella trato de volver su mirada a otros chicos, tomando confianza, aprendiendo, descubriendo, pero ninguno le causaba esa misma sensación cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ese mismo escalofrío que ahora la recorría en esa transitada calle, a pesar de estar tan lejos de él.

¿Desde cuando él se había convertido en parte de su vida¿Desde cuando se había vuelto costumbre verlo en casa durante las vacaciones¿Desde cuando se había vuelto parte de la familia¿Desde cuando ella supo que moriría por él aunque él no la amase¿Desde cuando era necesario mirarlo durante el desayuno¿Desde cuando tenía que verlo aunque fuese fugazmente durante la tarde, aunque fuese en compañía de algún novio¿Desde cuando él comenzó a verla como algo mas, a desearla¿Desde cuando su sueño se volvió realidad?

¿Cuándo fue que ese mismo sueño desapareció y se sintió mas sola que nunca? Ya no estaba ahí a un paso de ella, no lo veía presente en el desayuno, ni tenía su sola presencia para calmarle en las horas mas oscuras de la guerra. Él ya no merodeaba por ahí tramando planes con su hermano y Hermione, no lo veía volar libre en su escoba a la par del viento, no estaba ahí, sentado en aquel sillón de la sala común perdido en sus pensamientos o tratando de terminar una tarea mientras cabeceaba. Ya no estaba ahí para mirarla fugazmente y compartir una sonrisa… y temía que se quedara así para siempre.

Temía nunca volver a verlo, oír su voz, su risa, tener su simple presencia, aunque lejana, pero sabiendo que estaba bien, protegido, lejos del peligro.

Vivo.

Por eso una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de ella, no quería volver a perderlo, no quería volver a perderse, sola, sin él. Si algo le pasaba una parte de ella misma moriría con él.

De la misma forma que una parte de su alma le había sido robada la primera vez que lo vio.

_¿Como te va mi amor?_

_¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre los dos_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien?_

_Sin engañar,_

_p__orque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió._

¿En que habían estado pensando para haber permitido eso? Ella dejarlo ir y él permitirse pensar que lo mejor sería estar alejados. Ambos intentando superar lo pasado tratando de convencerse de que era para bien, que tenían razón, que había sido hermoso mientras duró pero nada mas. Mirando a las parejas pasar a su lado y viendo sus caras en cada una de ellas, añorando días pasados.

Solo habían sido ocho meses, pero ya parecían años.

En medio de una guerra sin cuartel, cuando no se sabía si al día siguiente se vería de nuevo el amanecer, acostándose pidiéndole a una estrella que la persona querida fuese feliz y estuviese bien. Aunque ninguno de los dos, por su lado, se sentían de esa manera.

_Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado_

_m__adurando este querer._

_No debimos separarnos,_

_f__ue un error ahora lo se._

El no podía vivir sin ella, ahora lo tenía claro. Lo había intentado negar con todas sus fuerzas pero ese encuentro había demostrado lo que su mente trataba de refutar: que había sido un error alejarse de ella, que la necesitaba como necesita el fuego al viento para crecer. Que la amaba con locura y que solo con verla todos sus problemas se minimizaban. Pero uno, muy en el fondo de su ser crecía sin control.

No podría vivir en un mundo donde supiera que no estaba ella.

Sin importar cuanto le doliera, sin importar que supiese que hizo mal, que tal vez era cierto que estaba mas a salvo lejos de él, del peligro, de los sufrimientos, del temor de perderla, que junto a él. Luchaba por aquellos que sabía habían muerto por el mismo ideal por el que ahora vivía, luchaba por aquellos que aún seguían vivos y se habían convertido en su familia, luchaba por los recuerdos, por sus amigos e incluso por aquellos que ni siquiera lo conocían. Pero mas que nada, luchaba por ella, por salvar un mundo donde ella pudiese vivir, madurar, envejecer.

Aunque no fuese junto a él. Aunque sacrificase su vida por ello.

La miró nuevamente intensamente a los ojos a pesar de la distancia, ella pareció captar el brillo que sus ojos esmeralda reflejaron, sonrió levemente y dejó que sus labios se movieran obedeciendo al corazón, no a la mente.

_¿Como te va mi amor?_

_¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre los dos_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien?_

_Sin engañar,_

_p__orque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió._

Nadie, entre la multitud de gente, pudo saber que pasaba entre esos dos, ninguno fue consciente del grito ahogado que una pequeña pelirroja sintió al momento de extender la mano como si tratase de alcanzar a alguien invisible.

Las personas que vagamente se dieron cuenta intentaron mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle, ahora que la señal que permitía al peatón caminar estaba dada, pero no vieron nada, simplemente a una marejada de personas que caminaban igual que ellos solo que en sentido contrario.

Y es que poco antes de que la gente comenzara a caminar y pudiera acercarse finalmente a aquel que tanto anhelaba, un chico moreno, con gafas y con la mirada mas triste que ella había visto en su vida reflejada en esos ojos, movió los labios para formular una palabra antes de darse media vuelta y perderse entre la multitud que avanzaba en sentido contrario.

Asi como lo vio llegar, como aquel suspiro que apareció para alterar su corazón, él se había vuelto a escapar de su vida, como intentar atrapar agua con los dedos. Desapareciendo sin que nadie lo notara, sin que nadie se percatara mas que en clara molestia de un chico que parecía querer caminar al sentido contrario de los demás.

Y poco conscientes de la chica que, inmóvil, era golpeada ligeramente por las personas que pasaban a su lado, puesto que se había quedado inmóvil, en el mismo lugar desde donde lo había divisado, llorando lágrimas silenciosas que no caían pero se visualizaban en sus ojos. Callada ante la cantidad de voces que hablaban de los enseres de la vida y los problemas banales del mundo.

Puesto que para ella todos los demás habían desaparecido, justo al mismo tiempo que vio perderse en la distancia aquel cabello azabache antes de permitirle ir tras él a alcanzarlo.

Sabía que él la conocía mejor que nadie. Por lo mismo sabía que ella había entendido las únicas palabras que dijo y que el se llevó el viento, y que había podido leer en sus labios. Eso la hizo sonreír tristemente mientras se quedaba parada ahí.

Hasta que ella también dio la vuelta y lo imitó.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nunca creí poder ser tan cursi… tenía este mini fic rondándome por la cabeza desde hacía unos meses pero no me había salido la inspiración (de hecho lo pensé al oír esta canción después de tanto tiempo). Romántica y triste.

Ahí cada quien imagine que le dijo Harry a Ginny, es a consideración XD (aplica a si la odia o la ama jajaja igual le dijo "amo a Hagrid!" jajaja)(ok, chiste malo).

Todos listos para el libro 7, yo siempre me he imaginado una escena asi.


End file.
